What's going on inside your head?
by CrazySailorJohnny
Summary: It's been a week since Kurt and Blaine kissed for the first time. Take a look at the chaos that is Kurt's brain...
1. Chapter 1

A week. An amazing, beautiful week filled with joy and making out. I really can't believe that seven days have passed since Blaine and I became officially boyfriends.

And sadly now, instead of spending some quality time with him I have to sit through another Friday night dinner.

But that's ok because time seems to pass fast when you think about your boyfriend and your first kiss.

Ah…_the _kiss.

After that first kiss something inside me changed. I don't know if this is a good change or not but now every time that I see or think about Blaine I can't help but keep imagining his lips on mine. His tongue against mine. His…oh crap I'm doing it again! It's bad for me having these thoughts…especially when my dad is sitting across me…and Finn…and Carole. Actually Finn is sitting next to me so it's easier for him to understand what I'm thinking by the tent in my extremely tight pants…and that would be awkward.

So I crossed my legs to be on the safe side.

The sexual tension between Blaine and I was taking it's toll on me. And the thing is I was never a person to think these kind of stuff. Until Blaine kissed me that is. Before that all my thoughts were about hand holding, sweet words and lots of cuddling.

Not that I mind when I cuddle with Blaine. It's very relaxing and I feel his love all around me. But now I need more.

I try really hard to keep my wild sexual thoughts at bay. Especially when I'm around people and most importantly when I'm with Blaine.

But it's not like I can help it when I'm around him. It's like he has this damn magnet inside of him that pulls my cock towards him.

Damn him.

And till this day I was sure I wouldn't have to think about dead puppies on purpose. Oh how wrong I was. Those poor things were on my mind so much lately. I blame Blaine for all this. His stupid smile, his even more stupid charm, _guh_ I love him so much. So much that I just want to take his mouth and fuck it with my cock until his lips are swollen and raw…

_Oh crap_, what have I become?

"…and that's why we have to camp outside to see the fireworks."

"What?" I asked as I saw my dad looking at me while he was speaking.

"Seriously kid you have been drifting off in your own world constantly for a week now. Are you ok?" my father said with a disapproving tone.

"I'm fine" I replied. I'm not thinking about cock…_umm what_?

I tried to smile but something told me I did not succeed. Maybe it was Finn, trying to suppress a laughter, or the look on my dad's face. Damn it Janet…I mean Blaine. I think I'm going crazy. My penis has now taken over me. Oh god I'm such a boy. The horror!

"You don't seem fine. Maybe you should rest." Dad said while pointing upstairs.

Maybe I should go rest

…and dream about blowjobs.

Damn it I have to stop doing that. I cannot let my hormones get the best of me. I will not surrender to my needs like every guy in my age does. Because I'm not like every guy. I am superior. So I have to act like one and don't let my penis think for me.

"I think maybe I should go up to my room and rest for a while."

"I think you should do that."

I rise from my spot at the dinner table and start heading towards the stairs. As I climb up toward my room, I try not to think about Blaine. But saying to yourself over and over "don't think about Blaine" "don't think about Blaine" apparently doesn't help you all that much. So I don't recommend it. Anyway.

When I reach my room and open the door, I feel my pocket vibrating.

It's Blaine. _Oh no, _down boy!

"Hello" I answered the phone, my voice coming out breathless.

"_Hi, my little squirrel." _said Blaine calmly.

"Don't call me that! My name is Kurt."

"_But squirrels are adorable, just like you."_

"I hate you"

"_What? That can't happen everybody loves me…"_

"Oh hush"

"_Ok there is a reason I called you."_

"Is it about your waxing appointment again? Because I told you everything is going to be fine. You won't feel a thing" I lied. Of course I did. But if I don't then Blaine is going to chicken out of our deal. And I can't have that.

I mean last week when we were making out (shirtless _yay_!), his chest hair kept rubbing against me marking my flawless skin. Now we can't have that, can we…

"…and I would hate to do that."

Oh…was Blaine talking to me this whole time? Damn, I need to stop spacing out while thinking about sexual things.

"Can you repeat what you said? I didn't hear you very well."

"Ah Kurt. You used to listen to me before I was your boyfriend. What happened?"

"I love you Blaine"

"Eeeeh… I love you too? What's going on inside your head Kurt?"

Oh you really don't want to know…

* * *

><p>I can finish it here or write more...your choice really!<p>

And remember...reviews keep the unicorns flying!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo this is the first time I try to write smut! I hope I don't disappoint you too much! Be kind!

* * *

><p>A bed, a locked door and a sweaty half naked Blaine underneath me are the best combination ever. The pleasure flowing through me, unbelievable. I never want it to end.<p>

As I lick and suck his neck slowly moving to his ear I feel his hips thrust against mine. I can feel my cock getting harder as Blaine presses more and more of himself on me. I respond to him by taking his earlobe in my mouth, sucking it gently and thrusting my hips hard against him.

"A-ah.K-kurt! More!" Blaine moans with eyes half-closed.

The feeling of Blaine squirming and the sound his moans make me open my eyes and look at him.

As I study him, he opens his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" he asks heavily and with eyes unfocused.

I snap out of my trace and attack Blaine's mouth. Tongues battling against each other, I feel Blaine's arms being wrapped around my waist, tight. Then one of his hands leaves, so it can trace my back up until it gets tangled in my hair.

I would have said something about him messing my hair but I'm enjoying this too much. Anyway.

As our clothed crotches rub together I part my lips from Blaine's so I can whisper into his ear.

"Let's take our pants off."

"Ok." he replies with a puppy-like smile.

We part for a second so we can take off our pants. Damn it, these pants are so tight. It's so difficult to get them off. I mean, imagine that even without a massive hard on, it's complicated.

Why don't they come off? Oh come _on_ now! I'm about to get naked with my very sexy boyfriend (whose pants are already off, _oh god_).

Blaine must have seen my miserably face so he decides to help.

"Maybe we should stand up." he says.

We get up from the bed and Blaine falls on his knees so he can take off my pants easier.

With much patience and trying, the pants are off. When he has them in his hands he just throws them behind his back.

"Hey!" I start to say. "Those are some expensive pants-" but my last words don't come out because I realize that Blaine is face to face with my cock. He seems to realize it too, if I'm assuming correctly by the dreamy look on his face.

While I'm looking down on him, he lifts his face up, smirking at me and then leaning down to kiss me through the fabric.

Oh wow. I think I want more. Strike that, I need more. So I grab Blaine's hair and push his face hard against my dick. He seems to get the message and he licks more.

But suddenly he seems to stop. I look down at him to see what could be possible keeping him from blowing my...mind.

When our eyes connect he asks "Can I take this off?"

"I don't know what's keeping you" I reply.

He smiles and lifts his arms so he take off the last piece of clothing that separates us.

I shiver as the air of the room hits my cock...and then squeak as my cock hits Blaine in the face.

"I'm sorry!" I said, my voice heavy.

"Are you kidding me? This is the hottest thing that even happened to me!" he answers with wide eyes while stroking my groin.

"I would never have imagined you as a cockslut" I tease, breathless.

"Wha-"

I don' let him finish, I just grab his head and push it towards my member. He seemes pretty urgent to take me in his mouth anyway.

He starts sucking back and forth. Oh god. This must be the best thing I've ever felt in my 17 years of life. His mouth is so wet and warm around me. I feel my knees buckle at the sheer force of pleasure that surrounds me.

He's sooo good at this! Oh my god! Has he done this before? I was pretty sure he said he has never been intimate with anyone before. Was he-ah!

Oh, oh. I'm so close! I should be able to last a little longer! But how can anybody last longer than five minutes when their boyfriend is sucking their dick like that? Blaine runs his tongue, starting from the base and moving slowly towards the head. He takes it in his mouth sucking on it hard and running his tongue over the slit.

I think I'm going to faint I shut my eyes tightly and let out a moan.

Blaine takes his mouth off my cock. I release a small whimper. Why on earth would he stop doing that?

Oh, but he takes me in his hand again and starts rubbing fast.

"You're so hot Kurt! You have no idea how much it turns me on, having your cock in my mouth like that, ah." he says between the small kisses that he's leaving on penis.

"A-aaah Blaaaaine!"

"Come for me baby!" Blaine moans while stroking me even harder.

The pleasure is too much. And hearing Blaine talk like that, makes it even harder to hold back.

"Don't hold back."

Is he reading my mind now? _Mmmmm_!

"Aaaaaah!"

His mouth is on me again moving fast and rough. I grab his hair to have something to hold onto and start thrusting my hips.

Blaine moans around my cock and puts his hands on my ass so I can go faster. This is too much. I move even faster, fucking Blaine's mouth. Everything around me seems to disappear as allow myself to let go.

I start to come. My member is twitching inside Blaine's mouth and I feel him swallow me whole.

An eternity later my mind starts to work again. My legs feel weak and they give out. Thankfully I collapse onto Blaine's arms and not the floor.

"That was amazing." I say heavily. "I love you so much."

I kiss him hard even though I'm worn out. Then he kisses back with so much passion that I forget why I was so tired in the first place.

I lower him on the floor. My hand starts to travel across Blaine's nipple and he moans when I caress it. Then it goes lower to his stomach. I can feel his hair in my hand because even though I made him the appointment I decided that the hair was so _so_ sexy on him.

Next, my hand is on his underwear. What? Why isn't it off?

I part our lips so I can see what he was hiding under his uniform all this time.

When I take off his underwear, I see him in all his glory.

I take him in my hand, then begin to move hard up and down.

"A-ah! Slow down I won't last long." he moans brokenly.

I would slow down but after coming so hard I hardly have any energy left. So I move even harder. And faster. Carefully sweeping my thumb across his slit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Blaine grabs my face and lowers it so he can kiss me. He was groaning and grabbing my hair when I felt liquid on my hand.

Breathing hard through his nose he lets his head fall down on the floor, breaking our kiss.

"That, that, that-" he tries to say.

"Was amazing." I complete his sentence, smiling.

"Yeah" he smiles back.

I bring my hand back up so I can caress his face. Oh crap, I forgot it was covered with cum. Oops. Now Blaine's cheek is covered with it.

" Oh my, I'm so sorry!" I say as I get up on shaky legs to bring out the a moist towelette.

When I come back Blaine is where I left him. Sleeping. With dry cum on his face. I think I'm just going to ignore the fact that he's covered with cum and admire how cute he is when he's sleeping…

* * *

><p>And remember...reviews keep the Klainebows bright!<p> 


End file.
